Great Bay
Great Bay is a region of Termina in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Noticeable features of the region include the Great Bay Coast, the Pirates' Fortress, the second House of Skulltula, and to the northwest, Pinnacle Rock. South of the Great Bay Coast are the Waterfall Rapids and Zora Cape, in which can be found the entrance to Zora Hall. To the extreme west is the Great Bay Temple, the third dungeon. Getting to the Great Bay In order to enter this region, Link must jump over a fence blocking his path with the help of his horse, Epona. The Great Bay region is a tropical region, filled with palm trees, sand, and many marine creatures. When Link arrives, however, the Skull Kid has tampered with the fragile balance of the Great Bay Temple, and consequently, has raised the temperature of the water, slowly killing all fish and other sea-dwelling creatures.Travel in the ocean is limited due to the murky water. The 7 Eggs {spoiler} Link finds a Zora just out on the sea and he helps push the Zora back to shore where he learns about Lulu and the band that the Zora is a part of. The Zora dies after link plays the Song of Healing and transforms into the Zora mask for Link to use. using it Link finds out about the 7 zora eggs that Lulu has got stolen from her. Link then ventures out to find them. He ends up in the Pirate's Fortress where he sneaks around and finds three Zora eggs and the Hookshot. Link then brings them back to the research lab and puts them in the tank. Link goes back out to find the last 4 Zora eggs. He meets a fishermen who in exchange for a picture of a Gerudo will give him a seahorse. Link does this and the seahorse leads him to the pinnacle where Link must kill Sea Snakes in order to find the 4 remaining Zora eggs and save the seahorse's brother. He brings these Zora's eggs back to the research Lab and now after they are all together the baby's form musical notes and teach Link the New Wave Bossa Nova. The Great bay Temple Link plays his new song for Lulu and a Large sea turtle appears which brings him to the Great Bay Temple. Once Link has defeated Gyorg, the masked boss of the Great Bay Temple, the water temperature is restored to normal. {endspoiler} Non-Canonical Appearances Elements of the Great Bay region appear as one of the stages in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Tingle and the Giant Turtle appear as platforms. Periodically, the giant turtle will disappear underwater, and it is possible to pop Tingle's balloon as well. It is also noteworthy that the Moon will drift closer to the stage the longer the melee lasts. When it is close enough to touch down as it does in the game, the Four Giants will push it back. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Stages